Isolated Love, Hear My Monody
by meowmistress
Summary: Princess Miyu hunts the night with her lover, Lava when she unexpectedly get's knocked off her feet by a mysterous vampire. Her blood lust grows into a frightful nightmare and only Lava can help her.
1. Chapter 1

Isolated Love, Hear My Monody CH 1

Deep in the night, a cold chill blew through the crumbling buildings of a small town. A girl walked through the desolate streets and walked into a park, sitting on a cold stone bench.

The air smelled of misty dew, a mixture of moister from an ended storm and the scent of serene perfume from the girl. Comfortably laying back on the bench and stretching out her legs, she stared up at the dark starry night. The dusky azure clouds were slowly evaporating to show a deep blue sky.

A sound triggered the girl's arched back to recoil and straighten up. Just as she expected, a figure was drawing near. She smiled pleasantly to her new companion, her teeth shinning in the moon light. The figure returned her smile in a brief grin of his own under his mask and he spoke:

"Ah, Miyu, I am late again. You must be more considerate and let me win once and awhile!"

"Oh, if it really means so much, I'll let you win next time. Although you know my how my instincts are. I never let myself loose."

"I know, I know." Close now was this man that Miyu could see his distinct mask he wore under a purple hood. The face of the mask stared back at her grimly. Her smile grew wider despite herself. She's been in a whimsical mood lately.

"My Lava, who will we strike today? I've been anxiously awaiting something new, don't you agree?"

"Yes, perhaps you're right. I'm thinking about something more challenging! More exhilarating!" He put a hand to his chin in thought, the long purple sleeve draping down his elbow.

"Then shall we start looking? We won't find anything to hunt just standing here!" Miyu started walking off, her side pony tail bobbing. The brown hair, with a red ribbon wrapped throughout the locks, was streaming to her shoulder.

The two of them walked alone in silence. Miyu closed her eyes, concentrating on the vibes of the city. If there was evil a bout, she could hear, smell, and even taste it. Time stretched on and they continued through the streets. Miyu still concentrated.

More and more of the city they walked. Still nothing. Finally Lava stopped her.

"Miyu," he said, "Let us retire for the night. We aren't accomplishing anything now."

"Yes, perhaps you're right. Now it is time to eat." She placed her hand into Lava's; he noticed it was shaking. The growing pain in her stomach lurched full force. A wave of nausea rushed through her and she trembled.

"Miyu, you are so weak, I've never seen you like this."

"I can't explain it!" She gasped, "I need blood! This strong of impulse! It hurts!"

"Quick then," Lava wrapped his arms around her, "I will find your victim for you. Let us go."

They rushed to a random house and Miyu sunk her teeth into a young man, on his own bed, in her arms. The sweet passion flooded through her like it normally did. But strangely the more she fed the stronger her hunger was. She dug her fingers into the man's chest in agony and Lava quickly drew her back.

"No! She screeched, "I need more! I-!"

"Quiet!" Lava gently put his hand over her mouth, "Try and listen, there is something coming. It is not human. Hush now."

In distress, Miyu silently sobbed. She tried to concentrate on what Lava was saying but everything was one big reviling blur. Then suddenly the door to the young man's room was torn from the hinges and knocked to the carpet.

Something stood at the doorway. Miyu tried to look at it through bloody tears but her vision slowly dulled as the pain hit a chord of severe pain in her gut.

"Who are you!" She heard Lava say, his voice sounding far away.

Then a voice of the most bizarre accent flooded through her ears. A note of dark deception and deep coldness, "I have come for you, Miyu." The vampire said.

To be continued. . . 


	2. Chapter 2

Isolated Love, Hear My Monody CH 2

Miyu flung her head up in distraught. She wiped her bloody cheeks and stared straight at the stranger in the doorway.

"Yes," He said, "Miyu, oh? You are in pain?"

"What do you want!" Lava shouted beside Miyu, "Why did she not sense you!"

He laughed a dark laugh. "Indeed, I am much stronger than you and frankly, there is a power I posses where I can hide my presence. And it is also because of your sweet Miyu's sudden sickness."

"What are saying!" Lava's normal calm tone was breaking.

"I simply drugged her. She never knew that inside the blood of her victim of last night, I put a lovely poison because I knew exactly who she would drink from."

"How could you possibly know!" Lava was turning angry.

"I told you, I am much stronger and I have these powers, but that is irrelevant right now." The vampire in the doorway walked closer inside the room and Miyu could see his smooth face and wispy white hair clearly. "I have done this to you, Miyu because I wanted to make sure you would not sense me. For you hunt other trouble makers of the night, those demons, that sort. You are strong, I did not want to risk it.

"In time," He said, "The pain will fade but as of right now, you must come with me."

Lava stepped infront of the vampire, the eyes under his mask blazing in hate.

"Foolish!" The vampire lurched forward in one slick movement and landed the back of his hand across Lava's face. The mask went flying and Lava was flung to a wall and slumped down to the floor. The vampire's dark laugh reigned throughout the room as he scooped the helpless Miyu in his arms.

She forced her limbs to struggle but there was nothing she could do but scream Lava's name. Lava tried to stand but the vampire was already in the doorway.

"Lava, I presume? It can't be helped you know. You have lost." And the doorway was empty.

Lava cried out in frustration. He lurched himself out of the room but there was no movement anywhere. They completely vanished. It puzzled and angered him all at once.

He went back into the room and picked up his mask. He stared at it a while until he realized it was only part of the mask. A giant corner of it had been torn off! The mask was useless now. The rage grew.

He walked back on the street and disappeared into the night.

Everything was dark and quiet. Miyu's eyelashes fluttered open and she tried to sit up but a strike of pain in her chest stopped her. She looked around the darkened room and she was all alone. The place was that of a cellar but the floor was adorned with fancy Victorian furniture. Brillant paintings and tapestries were hung on the wall and the bed she was laying on was made of blood red silk, overly cushioned with divine frilly pillows. There was even a glass of untouched red liquid beside the bed on a table.

The pain had subsided but it was still there. She had no idea how much time she had slept. When did she fall asleep? Probably in the arms of that vampire.

Him! A sudden shock rocked through her body. Where was her Lava? She wished she could let herself be frightened but she knew she couldn't. She was the predator, at least in this instance she was more of the prey. But what did this vampire want?

The door to the fancy cellar opened. The mysterious stranger walked in with a smirk on his lips. He stared at Miyu with the most beautiful golden eyes. The structure of his face was perfect in every way. His face glowed in the dim light, almost like glass. His lips parted as his smile grew longer and his pointed teeth were revealed. Miyu did not smile back.

"I am sorry for taking you away like this but I believe it was truly necessary." He said. Miyu looked at him bravely.

"Why did you do this to me? How dare you take me like this!"

"Please understand. Let me tell you why."

"Well?"

"Miyu. My Miyu." He paused a moment, "In the simplest terms I can think of I tell you, Miyu."

She was awestruck at his words, "I love you."

To be continued. . . 


	3. Chapter 3

Isolated Love, Hear My Monody CH 3

Lava rushed throughout the city but it was hopeless. Miyu was nowhere to be found. Even if he spent the rest of the night, he could never find her.

The girl sat on the bed staring at this vampire. He kept smiling that drew such a pleasantness to his lips. He was mysteriously evil but who could hate a face like that?

"Tell me," She said, "What is your name?"

He paused as if thinking if he should really tell her. Then he decided so and said, "My name is Acaru."

"What are you going to do with me now? I have no interest in you."

"Once your illness fades completely away, I perhaps won't have complete control over you. Although I can and able to bring you down if you choose to run away. For one, I won't except it. Second of all, if you stay with me awhile I will let you leave freely."

Acaru walked over and put a arm around Miyu, "Now," he said, "Come with me, I have something to show you." She thought about running away, but with her weak body, she considered not.

He picked her up and they walked out of the cellar. Miyu had a slight limp but was okay. Acaru led her through the building and outside. It was still dark out.

"Have you ever. . . considered flying?" He said and Miyu was confused. He seen her expression and held her tight in his arms, his chin resting on her head. Miyu flinched as she felt her feet lift from the ground and her body began to hover in the air with his.

"Wh-What is this!" She said frantically.

"Just relax and enjoy our little ride!" They began to rise even farther until all the city buildings around them were below their feet. An uneasy feeling aroused in Miyu.

She felt Acaru's arms around her and her own gripped tightly around his neck. She looked up and the air caught in her throat. They were up so high, the stars were shining above them so brightly. They shined and twinkled and the milky way was splattered into the vastness.

Acaru heard her sigh in disbelieve and he smiled and held tighter. The began to fly in one direction and the wind was so thick and strong around them as they drifted through the air. Gooseflesh broke out on Miyu's skin.

"How can you do this!" The wind erupted in her ears so loud, Miyu had to raise her voice.

He said nothing and just placed his cheek against her hair. He looked so peaceful and happy, Miyu was shocked.

They drifted for awhile and finally slowed down to land. Miyu had no idea where they were. Her feet touched dirt and they stood beside a lake. They sky was turning a pink that washed through the lake like a water color painting.

"Tell me," Miyu said harshly, "Am I your obsession?"

He laughed, but not rudely, "Not really, you are more of a crush I had." He closed his eyes, probably imagining her as he had when he first knew her. "I watched you with that other guardian, hunting down the evil and such. And frankly, I fell in love. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

His voice was so quiet and sweet. Miyu wasn't sure what to think anymore. She desperately wanted to hate him. He was evil and yet, she couldn't bare not to envy his love for her.

"Why did you bring me here?" She sighed again.

"This is my favorite place on this earth. It is Nasabana Lake of eastern Africa. I wanted you to see it at sun rise."

Miyu looked toward the horizon, feeling a small stab in the stomach. The pain was still there. "How did we get so far from Japan!"

"We did fly very fast, you know. Ah, how refreshing it is to fly! Perhaps one day I will show you how."

She considered the idea then a sense of reality hit her, "No. No. I want to return to Japan! I must find Lava! He must be so worried about me! Do you even realize what you have done! We must go back!"

"Miyu, not yet. A little longer."

"But I must get to school! I-"

Acaru placed his pearly fingers across her lips and moved his mouth to her own. Miyu froze solid as she felt the soft caress of his soft lips. The sensation fell from her throat and spinned throughout her whole body. She never felt such passion before. It drew her in and left her shaking.

He drew back. Miyu looked up at him quivering. She desired more!

To be continued. . . 


	4. Chapter 4

Miyu did something she never recalled doing in quite a long time.

She fainted.

The next time Miyu awoke, she was in a very clean and beautiful room. She looked around at all the lace coverings; blue wall hangings, cushioned indigo chairs, tables will gorgeous table cloths. And it appeared to be a bedroom, she was sitting on a blue bedspread.

In seconds, she spotted Acaru seated in one of the chairs. He had on clad purple tuxedo and held a glass of what appeared to be blood, in his hands. He smiled almost wickedly.

The fury in Miyu lifted unexpectedly. She snapped Acaru a look of utmost hatred and spat at him, "I am sick of your games! Take me back to Japan at once!"

His smile grew broader and he sighed, "My dear, I'm sorry but it is not time yet. There is so much more I want to do with you. More I want to know from you."

This was asinine! What was he! Pretending to be a gentleman but in reality, making Miyu his prisoner and keep her locked up like a wild animal! This was crazy!

And Acaru heard Miyu's thought exactly, but his grin did not waver.

He said, "It seems the poison is fading out of your system faster than I expected. Perhaps your vampiric blood is catching this infestation quicker than comprehended. But no matter. This is simply a test for you now. I promise you this, if you continue to stay with me for a little longer, and you won't make any wrong moves like trying to escape, I assure that you and the people around you will be safe. Ah, yes! I have seen your little school human friends! The are very beautiful and I wouldn't mind-"

"Stop it right now! How dare threaten those that I love!" Her rage bursted in one fiery explosion. "I will play this little game of yours for a little longer but you must never go near my friends or me, for that matter, ever again!"

He gave a silent nod, thinking to himself, probably plotting on how to keep her with him longer. She couldn't stop the anger racing in her insides.

"Then I will now take you somewhere beautiful." He said, "And you know, your time with me can be very much enjoyed, it is you that make you out to be a prisoner. But you really are not. Yes, you can run away but that will only conclude to pain. So I insist that you look at this with a knew and more wonderful perspective!"

With that, Acaru picked her up so gently from the bed, like a breeze blowing across her skin and gently moving her, and her feet touching the floor. They walked together toward the door, Miyu swallowing her anger. As his skin touched hers, she fleetingly felt the odd sensation she had felt before with Acaru's sweet silver kiss. She shivered at the passion and swallowed that down too, so she could feel almost nothing.

Out into the open, it was dark. Last night was when she fainted and another day had passed. She wondered what her sweet Lava was doing. Oh, how she missed him so!

They flew again. But this time Miyu didn't feel the same awestricken she felt before. It was colder this night. She was too much concealed in herself to let anything effect her.

They drifted for what seemed like hours but when it came time to land, the night was still more than fresh.

They stepped into a new world, one which forced Miyu to feel a little awestruck. They were on a tropical island with pom trees and foamy waves colliding with white, tinted blue, sand. Perhaps that's why it had been so cold! Most of the way, they flew over water!

"This is such a beautiful place, is it not?" Acaru said, "This was once an island where many dwellers lived. Simple dark-skinned people. But a massive hurricane came one day, and destroyed almost all of the buildings and drowned most of the people. The dwellers moved to other islands, but who knows, we might find some of them still living here! Such a small island, and all it's lovely glory!"

Miyu half listened to his words, feeling the salty scent of the ocean and chilling breeze on her face. She started walking toward the water and away from Acaru. She felt his eyes on her back but she kept walking until she reached the water.

Eventually she heard him follow and thank goodness he stayed quiet! She couldn't stand to hear his voice anymore! And she knew that he knew her exact thoughts!

He stayed silent and they watched the dark waves pile up then go flat then end in white foaming mist, over and over and over. It was so serene that after awhile, she lost all awareness that Acaru was standing behind her.

Finally, Acaru lifted her arm and edged her away from the ocean. His silence was so sincere. They headed away from the sand and into a feisty jungle with all the plants entangled into each other. He breezily ripped the branches out of his way without a break of pace. They continued on into the jungle until a massive stone structure came in sight. As they got closer, Miyu could see that the walls of the building were damaged badly and it would look like it would fall if something touched it. She also noticed the inscriptions on the walls shown that this was used for religious practices. Behind the building was a large clearing of smashed wooded planks and rotten grass that was most likely used for houses. The clearing was a mess that the dwellers gave up on and left without bothering to clean up. Miyu assumed there were many places just like this one all across the island.

It was sad.

And so Acaru led her inside the crumbling building and Miyu almost didn't want to for fear that it would collapse over her. But thinking reasonably, she knew she was a vampire, it would take much more to kill her.

Inside, he showed her all the inscriptions and paintings on the wall. She was fairly amazed with them but suddenly one picture caught her eye.

The picture looked like Lava.

To be continued. . . 


	5. Chapter 5

Lava. Miyu remembered the very first night they met. Lava, the shinma, had a mission to kill Miyu. They then fought but Miyu would have lost if she did not sink her fangs into him. It was then that their blood mingled and Lava was bound to Miyu. They became companions and Lava gave up his vow to kill Miyu to be with her.

Miyu seen the drawing so perfectly on the stone wall. The man had Lava's same dark blue robe, the same gloomful mask. His arms were outstretched toward people gathered around him. They were bowing almost in worship. She gasped.

Behind her, Acaru said. "Yes, what a tale this one is. He placed his hand over the stone. Your friend Lava was very famous many many years ago."

"What is this, really?" Miyu said, "Tell me. Why is Lava-" She broke off.

"I will tell you, my Miyu. Lava was once a god here. The people worshipped him."

"How do you know this?"

"Read the pictures, it tells a story. This is Lava's holy shrine and the primitive civilization sought him so as a god. Look here." He pointed to a picture of a starburst of light in the sky and Lava's figure blurred in it.

"Ask him about it if you ever return." Acaru laughed darkly.

"Do you ever plan on returning me or do you think you can keep me around for a century or two?"

Acaru looked at Miyu with a pleased look in his eyes. He liked her humor. But could he really be considering what she said?

"Come now." Acaru took her hand and led her outside, "We have much to see. For this night is growing longer."

"Wait!" Miyu pulled away from his hand, "I want to look at the shine more." She walked back inside. Feeling disregarded, Acaru went back inside with her. Miyu looked at the pictures on the wall.

She had a plan.

If she could only communicate with her mind. If she could send him some message where she was. Although, she might be too far away for Lava to hear her mind but she had to try. Acaru came beside her and put his hand on her shoulder firmly. Would he know what she was up to?

Lava! Lava! Miyu screamed in her mind. Acaru pulled her back from the walls. He somehow sensed there was something wrong but he did not know what.

The blood bond Miyu shared with Lava was powerful. They were linked together. Would he find her?

Acaru forcefully dragged her outside. Miyu gave in and stopped trying to call Lava. Acaru soon became less suspicious and led her away from the shrine.

"We do not have time for this." He said, "I'm sorry love, we can't stay here any longer." They were heading back into the jungle.

Miyu stopped. Acaru, impatient, turned around and was about to shout angrily at her when he seen she had picked up something.

She held a doll made out of sticks and grass. It was still intact but was very fragile and old. Acaru became amused at the doll. He took it gently from her and cupped it in his hands.

"What a lovely thing these people made." He said pleasantly and then snatched the head of the doll and ripped it off. The body bursted into threads and he dumped it into the dirt. Miyu looked at him angrily and he smiled wickedly, "Now come. No more playing these games!"

The vampire fiercely took her arm and yanked her along. She let out an angrily wail. He was growing more nervous by the minute, "You dare play these games with me!" An then Miyu knew it. She knew now he had sensed what Miyu was doing and he percepted something, with his great power, that Miyu could not.

They were about to take flight when Miyu broke away from him. She bolted into the jungle but Acaru was right behind her. He was not playing games. He jumped onto Miyu and held her down. She scratched at his body but the vampire was firmly planted on her. He began to laugh.

Screaming in rage, she dove her nails into his flesh, blood falling onto her kimono and skin. Acaru, still full of cackles, licked the blood off her finger tips.

Suddenly the weight of his body was flown off. She jumped to her knees and seen Acaru was sprawled onto the ground and clawing his way up. She spun around and found her lover.

He did not wear his mask and his face was full of sorrow. She found herself in Lava's arms. He had come.

But Acaru was standing before them, a blast of rage and hatred in his face.

To Be Continued. . . 


End file.
